El vampiro y el ¿chicle?
by Rukia Dragneel
Summary: Si solo no tendría que casarse con Gumball y si fuera libre no habría necesidad de pedirle ayuda a ese estúpido vampiro de nombre Marshall Lee. Bubblee


Capítulo #1: "Conociendo a Marshall"

Narra Bonnibel:

Como muchos saben soy la princesa y futura Gobernante del Dulce Reino. Con este cargo en mis manos tengo que participar en varias actividades junto con otros Reinos a pesar de sólo tener 19 años. Ahora me tengo que preparar para dar mi discurso.

Vestí mi típico vestido rosa con una cinta púrpura en forma de lazo en la cintura. Mi cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta que caía en ondas.

―Mentita, me iré a la junta ―informé y despedí. Salí y los guardias me subieron a un carruaje.

Pagaría lo que vale mi Reino solo por vivir un día con más emociones. _"Nunca me dejaron actuar como una niña_"; se lo dije una vez a Finn y es completamente cierto.

«Libre». Esa palabra es como un tabú para mí; tan lejana, tan inalcanzable.

Observé a través de la ventana el hermoso paisaje verde que se extendía hasta varios kilómetros más. Podía ver más arriba el cielo repleto de nubes. Miré hacia delante: habíamos llegado y ya no podría apreciar más la belleza de Ooo.

Me ordenaron bajar, en pocos minutos comenzaría la junta.

Obedecí sin reproches y me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraban varios gobernantes, cómo la princesa del Reino de los Grumos y el Rey de los Vampiros, Marshall Lee.

¡Espera, espera! ¿Marshall Lee? ¿El primo de mi amiga-enemiga favorita? Solo su mirada me hacía recordar a ella. Era… desagradable.

Me senté en un asiento que decía con letras ennegrecidas: "_**Princesa B. Bubblegum**_".

El solo ambiente de este tedioso lugar me hacía pensar en un tema: "Reino" "Rey" "Reina" "Gobernante". Esas palabras se me vinieron a la mente y mi respiración se aceleró. Ya pronto sería Reina, tendría que casarme y… ¡Con Gumball! ¡Gumball! ¡Ni siquiera sabe escribir bien su jodido nombre!

Narra Marshall:

Me encontraba en la sala de juntas cuando vi entrar a la princesa del Dulce Reino. Lo admito, por lo que oía estaba seguro de que era un clon de Gumball, pero no; era, bueno… linda.

Sus ojos púrpuras me llamaron la atención en especial. Reflejaban tristeza, mucha tristeza. Tanto así que pensé en acercarme a ella.

― ¿Sucede algo _Princesita_? ―Pregunté burlonamente pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no me oyó, creo.

Vaya manera de _acercarte, _Marshall.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás gobernantes hasta que la sala se repletó.

Se encontraba la Princesa Trapo, la Princesa Mora, el Rey Helado, etc. Yo estaba representando a mi prima Marceline, Reina de los Vampiros de Ooo.

―Buenas tardes a todos: Príncipes, Reyes y futuros Gobernantes. Hoy estamos reunidos para anunciar el compromiso de la Dulce princesa junto con el príncipe Gumball que hoy no se encuentra presente. Señorita Bonnibel, puede pasar a dar los detalles de la boda ―ella sólo asintió.

Subió con lentitud hacia el estrado.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó pero al poco rato se quedó callada.

― ¿Te pasa algo, mí Princesa? ―Preguntó el Rey Helado que era algo demente.

―Y-yo... ―bajó de allí y con determinación agarró una bolsa que tenía guardada de no-sé-dónde.

Reí a lo bajo; _ella _lo tenía absolutamente **todo **planeado.

― ¡Que no escape! ―Gritó la princesa de los bultos, enseguida se armó un lío y todos comenzaron a perseguir a la futura Reina, yo también me uní, por supuesto.

Narra Bonnibel:

Estaba tan angustiada, corrí con todas mis fuerzas y busqué algún lugar donde poder cambiarme. Cuando lo encontré me saqué el vestido y lo remplacé por unos Jeans negros ajustados y una sudadera con gorra color gris. Saqué mis tacos y me puse unas converse.

Desarmé mi peinado y lo oculté con la gorra, rápidamente tomé el bolso y corrí a toda velocidad tratando de escapar. Ideaba un plan para engañar a los guardias cuando alguien tomó mi hombro.

― ¿Princesa?

― ¡Diablos! Digo, ¿q-qué p-princesa? ―Pregunté nerviosa mientras ocultaba mi rostro dentro la capucha.

―Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo confundir esos hermosos ojos púrpura que usted posee ―dijo de una forma caballerosa; estaba segura de que explotaría allí mismo en risa.

"Marshall", "caballerosidad". Dos cosas que no combinaban en absoluto.

―Agr... ―me rendí amargamente y alcé mis brazos esperando que me tomara _prisionera_― ¿Qué esperas?

― ¿De qué? ―Su pregunta me sacó de quicio, ¿para qué diablos venía y me decía eso con su voz sensual si no me llevaría? ¿Acaso era un idiota?

― ¡No te burles y llévame donde los otros!

―No era por eso que te busqué ―negó, para tomarme entre sus brazos y alzarme a los cielos.

La brisa recorría mi rostro cuando avanzaba con rapidez entre aire y… más aire, sentía que tocaría las esponjosas nubes ―pues, se veían esponjosas―. Esto era como un sueño para mí, pero no me podía confiar de Marshall Lee.

Solo su rostro me recordaba lo molesta que podía ser Marceline a veces. Primero debía librarme de su agarre.

― ¡Oh, ya comprendo! ―Grité, fingiendo, obviamente― Me llevaras volando al lugar dónde se encuentran todos, en ese caso... ―Comencé a golpearle la cara, algo no muy adecuado para una princesa, pero eso me importaba poco en estos momentos.

Todo había salido como esperaba ¿cierto? Uno se puede salvar de "caer del cielo" literalmente ¿cierto?

Y la verdad estaba desesperada, solo mi mente servía en ese entonces para calmarme. Fallé.

― ¡Kyaaaa~! ―Abrí mi estúpida boca y grité: de una forma tan aguda que podría competir contra Miku Hatsune.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y me atrapó, siquiera pude notar cuando lo hizo… pero estaba a salvo, _gracias a él_.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ―Pregunté con frialdad― ¿¡P-por qué me salvaste!?

―Podrías ser _menos _hostil ―dijo, como si de él colgara un cartel que dijera: "¿se notó el sarcasmo?"―. Solo trataba de ayudarte.

―No comprendo

―Realmente, n-no me gustaría que te casaras ―sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín fuerte.

― ¿..? ―No supe que responder, realmente no entendí, pero si fue algo extraño.

Aterrizó en unos pastizales lejos del Reino Desayuno ―dónde hacíamos las juntas― me dejó suavemente en el piso y estaba dispuesto a irse.

― ¡Espera Marshall! ―Grité sin saber el porqué, el giró su rostro lentamente

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó

― ¿Cómo que, qué? M-me ayudaste a salir ¡haré lo que sea para pagar mi deuda!

― ¿En realidad quieres pagar tu deuda? ―Preguntó y con la misma velocidad de antes me aprisionó en una de las murallas que se encontraban cerca, no opuse resistencia ya que no tuve el tiempo de hacerlo.

Pude notar algo de lujuria en sus ojos rojos, tan rojos y profundos. Se acercó sonriendo _sensualmente_. Y con "acercó" me refiero a que nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que él fácilmente con un movimiento me podía besar.

La sangre no tardó en acomodarse en mis mejillas, que se notaba claramente en mi piel rosa-pálida.

No hizo nada más ¡y no es como si esperara _algo_ de parte de él! Pero era lo más molesto y vergonzoso que me podía pasar. ¡NO HIZO NADA! ¡_NADA_!

Me estaba acorralando en una muralla. Ni un movimiento. Ni una aproximación. Solo se limitó a darse vuelta y seguir su camino.

― ¡NO JUEGUES! ―Concentré la fuerza máxima que pude en mi puño y adivinen a quién fue dirigida:

Ha ha ha, al estúpido de Marshall Lee.

Me hervía la sangre; enfadada, colérica, furiosa, fastidiada, molesta. Una mescla de todo eso, algo así sentía, pero había algo más.

Avergonzada. Completamente avergonzada de que un chico ―o vampiro― jugara con mis sentimientos.

―Imposible, tú… ¿¡De dónde carajos sacaste tanta fuerza!? ―Preguntó/Gritó mientras se sobaba el hombro y con la otra mano me apuntaba acusadoramente.

― ¡Ese no es el punto, maldito!

― ¿Entonces cuál es? ―Ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

―Quieres otro de estos ―apreté los puños― ¿verdad?

Se alejó unos metros atrás, sudando.

―N-no, estoy bien.

―Idiota, deja de jugar conmigo como si fueras un polluelo recién salido del nido ―dije―. Además, hablaba en serio sobre la deuda hace un rato ―me sonrojé con solo recordar lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

―Dime una cosa: ¿te gusto?

― ¡Obviamente no, vampiro presumido! ―Negué inflando las mejillas.

―Está bien, está bien ―rio―. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu Reino?

―Seré una molestia

―No, no lo serás… ―me sonrió

· · ·

Ya en el Dulce Reino ―¡Por Glob, cuanto lo extrañaba!― Marshall me esperó en la entrada. Necesitaba decirle _algo_.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez: ―Léela ―ordené con poca cortesía mientras le entregaba una carta―, por favor ―agregué.

―Sí ―asintió revolviendo mi cabello; me ruboricé, como lo hacía comúnmente junto a él.

Se despidió con un: «Adiós Bonnie» algo… _tierno_. Y ni yo sabía que él podía ser de esa manera.

Me senté en una silla agotada, queriendo descansar…

― ¡Princesa! ¡Debe ensayar el discurso de mañana! ―Me recordó Mentita.

Maldecí internamente… ¡Había que seguir con las labores de princesa!


End file.
